Corrupted
by MajorStupoid
Summary: What happens when you're abandoned? Well, you move on, right? That's what I did. Winry Rockbell, mechanic; it's a pleasure to meet you. I just hope that Ed will after the incident. Never mind, he will. He's an Alchemist; he can change. Will include elements of both worlds.
1. 1 Corrupted Attitude

Hmmm, I was just a little girl from Resembool, a town in the east until I was five. Then my father was killed in the riots, and my mother abandoned me with my childhood friends. They all took care of me, and we were all doing fine in school, so I didn't mind.

One of my childhood friends, Edward Elric, lost his left leg in a train accident. I served as his mechanic from what my dad showed me before the riots. Al says I've gotten really good at it, but my father was better.

Then, about twelve years after that, in our junior year, Mrs. Trisha Elric was in the neighboring town, when a riot broke out, and she was shot in the heart by accident by one of the State's soldiers.

We were called to the office, and they told us the news. In shock, disbelief, and sadness, Ed ran out of the school. The principal said it was okay, and we ran after him.

Ever since then, between 7:00 PM and 4:00 AM, Ed has been in his room, his door locked, and he would always tell me to go away.

"Ed…" I chided.

"What?" he asked sulkily. We were at lunch and he was playing with his food with his fork.

"You have to eat sometime."

"I'm not hungry." He replied, and continued staring off into the distance. Al was sick that say, so it was just me and Ed. "I'm never hungry anymore."

"_The bags under his eyes are getting worse every day._" I thought as I looked into his brilliant golden eyes. "Why don't you get any sleep?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Whenever I come to say something, you always tell me to leave you alone, even if it's past midnight."

"So what?" he asked, obviously annoyed by my prying. "What I do is none of your business."

I sighed. "Okay, I guess it isn't."

"Yeah, now I'm going to go to my next class." He said as he threw away his untouched food. "I'll see you when we get out of school." He left, not waiting for a reply.


	2. 2 Corrupted Behavior

"Mr. Elric!"

I was jolted out of my thoughts and looked up at Teacher. "Yes Mrs. Curtis?" I asked uninterested. "What do you want?"

"You will not speak to me in such a manor my stupid pupil. Come to my classroom after school today." She ordered.

"But-" Winry started to object.

"The same goes for you Ms. Rockbell." She shut up. "Now, as I was saying, the viscosity is…"

Her voice once again faded off into the distance as I wandered through my thoughts, but still subconsciously doing the work. "_After school huh? That might give me a chance._" I thought before the bell rang and we all left to get our packs.

About three minutes later…

"Now, you pathetic trash, do you know why you're here?"

"I need to ask you a question." I piped up.

"Later, right now I have to go home, and you two are coming with me, got that!" Winry looked uncomfortable. I didn't care. We had to walk because Teacher was a try-hard. When we arrived, I threw my stuff next to the door.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Winry whispered to me. "This is Mrs. Curtis's house. She has to have really strict-"

"Go ahead and leave your stuff anywhere." She interrupted. "Do you two want any tea?"

"No." I said bluntly.

"Eh, suit yourself." She said, bored. "Now Ed, what did you want to ask me?"

"I wanted to ask about-"

"Alchemy, right?" I nodded. "Ed, you know that that practice is forbidden to all but the State." She said seriously while eyeing Winry.

"Wait, what's going on here?!" Winry demanded. "You two are acting like old friends, and what the hell is Alchemy?" I laughed for the first time in months. "Hey! Stop laughing at me!"

"Heh, sorry! Really, I'm sorry; it's just that you're acting so strongly toward this."

"So what?!"

"Okay, let me explain. Teacher is my sensei."

"I teach him to defend himself. He's been seeing me afterschool the past few weeks. I saw his book one day, and-"

I frantically shook my head, and she said no more. "Uh, Winry, Teacher and I need to talk about something, privately."

"But…fine, I know there's no arguing with you Ed." The she left to wait outside.


	3. 3 Corrupted News Report

I wondered what they were talking about. About an hour later, Ed came out with our stuff. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"It went fine. Are you ready to go?"

"I've been ready for an hour."

The next day was just like any other. Ed would show up, with even more bags under his eyes, and then we would go to school, and then we would go home.

That night, a strange news report came on the radio.

"Attention! This emergency news report is brought to you by this fat guy standing next to me. This just in, an attack on a fort of State Soldiers has just been confirmed as successful! All men that were once inside have been found dead. The murderer has yet to be found, but a small Transmutation Circle that was found in the fort has brought the State to believe that it is a traitor!"

"Ed, Al, get down here!" I called to them.

I heard their tumbling down the steps. "Yeah, what is it Winry?" Al asked.

"I just heard from the radio, a State Fort has been attacked, and it was successful!"

"Really?!" Al asked, astonished while Ed looked uninterested.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm busy."

"But Ed…I thought you would be thrilled."

"I have things to do. I'll see you later."

"What exactly do you have to do?" I pried. "You never do your homework anymore, and I don't know of anything else to do around here except tamper with Automail. What do you do that's so important?"

He stood there, obviously trying to think. "Just leave me alone." He said as he hurried up the stairs.


	4. 4 Corrupted Friends

A knocked came at the door, and I expected Winry to get it, but noooooo. "Winry!" I yelled. "Get the door!"

"I'm busy with a new model, get out of your room for once and get it yourself!" she called back.

I grumbled to myself as I shuffled out of bed. I had just woken up so I was really tired and hungry. Yes, I'm aware that I said I was never hungry about three weeks ago, but forget that.

I dragged myself down the stairs, and opened the door. "Ed, my boy!" the bearded man bellowed. "How've you been doin'?"

I grimaced. "Ugh, what do you want Hughes?" I growled at him boredly.

"I came to check how you're doing."

"We're doing fine. Now go away." I said with a wave of my hand.

"Actually, Ed, come out here for minute." I walked outside with the man. "Did you hear about the attack on the-"

"Yeah, I did." I interrupted while putting my hand behind my head, resting. "What about it?"

"Well, there were alchemic symbols around the site, and I know you've been delving in it."

"What? You think I did it?"

"I'm just telling you to be careful Ed. I may not be family, but I do care enough to protect you."

"…I don't need to be protected." I pushed past him and went back to my room.

**Sorry for these being so short. Things WILL start picking up next chapter, okeday? These first four were introducing the main characters. Note that these will come slowly as I only come up with one idea at a time, and then type it in if I think it will work. That's what I do.**


	5. 5 Corrupted Discovery

It's been three months, and Ed's been getting worse. Both I and Al have been worried, but he won't say anything. It's been three months since the initial news, and the attacks have been becoming more frequent.

I knocked on Ed's door. "Ed!"

"What do you want Winry?" he replied sincerely for once.

"It's time for dinner."

"Just leave it by the door."

"Please Ed, just come down for once. Hughes is here to eat with us too."

I heard shuffling in his room, and soon the door was opened. I peeked inside his room. It was filled with books and papers and notebooks and pencils. I wondered how anyone could live in that trash heap. He blocked my sight. "Let's just go and eat, okay?" he said grimly.

I nodded, and we started down the stairs.

Dinner was relatively quiet. Most of the noise was Hughes talking about his wife, daughter, and the recent attacks. I was looking at Ed, still worried. Once he was done with his food, he went and put his dishes in the sink thing. "I'm going back to my room." He announced.

Hughes stood. "I'll come too. I have to talk to you about something…important."

A while later, I finished my food, and went to check on the guys. I only saw Hughes slam the door behind him, and leave, only to return with a gun and knife a minute later. "Um, Hughes, what are you-"

"Quiet." He ordered. "Edward Elric and company! You are hereby under arrest by order of Fuhrer Bradley for both knowledge of Alchemy, and assaults on military forts. Surrender yourself." He ordered.

I couple seconds passed, and then Ed laughed. "Sorry, but you aren't really in a position to say things like that." He pressed his hands to the ground, and a complex circle glowed, and metal from Hughes gun and anything lying in the circle made a mini-cell.

Al ran to the doorway. "Ed, Winry, Hughes, the military is here to-" I only saw the blood.

Al's blood spurted all over me as the thrown knife was impaled into his head. "Do you here that? They're here for you." Hughes smiled, but that wasn't his voice, is sounded like a teenager.

"Al!" Ed and I screamed, but I knew from experience that it was no use. Al was dead…

Ed ran the Hughes, and punched him repeatedly. "How could you?! We trusted you! You said that you would take care of us, didn't you, to mom?! 'No matter what, they'll be safe', isn't that right?!" he yelled as he continued to beat up Hughes, who just grinned.

I heard several thumping noises of the soldiers coming up the stairs, but instead, Mrs., and Mr. Curtis burst in, grabbed us, and leapt through the window.

"Hey! What are you two doing?!" I demanded.

"We're saving your lives, now be quiet." Mr. Curtis ordered. I obeyed.

Once the soldiers were distant, they let us down. Ed was traumatized. He didn't react to anything, not a snap in front of his face, a slap to the face, of a punch to the gut.

"What were you thinking?!" Mrs. Curtis yelled at the shocked Ed. "If I'd have known, I would've stopped you by now! Now look where it's gotten you!"

"Alphonse…is…dead…" he whispered. Then tears streamed from his eyes. "Al, Mom, everyone I cared about…dead…" he dug his head into his knees, and I couldn't blame him.

I knew what it was like to lose people you love. It was hard, yes, but not impossible to get over. I just hoped Ed would soon.


	6. 6 Corrupted Attempt

No…it couldn't be possible. Alphonse Elric is someone I would not lose. I made sure that everyone was asleep, one more time, went to the store to buy exactly what I needed, and started to draw in the dirt. "What're you doing?" Sensei asked. "Don't answer that. You're trying to bring back Alphonse?" I nodded. "Ed, you do know the consequences, for success or failure. Your friend wouldn't want you to trade yourself."

"I know the risks, and I know human transmutation is forbidden, but I have to do this."

"Well, I won't stop you. I must allow you to make your own choices, good or bad, just as my master did," She answered. "Just don't die," She almost sounded sincere, but I knew she was messing with me.

Just then, I finished the circle and put the ingredients in. I put my hands to the ground, and was pulled into a white void. I was met with a white, with black outlined, form, who looked exactly like me.

"So, Edward Elric, you have finally reached this moment. Now what will you pay?"

"I-I'll pay anything, just give me my brother back!"

"Hmm, you already, unwillingly, gave up your leg, but how about your arm?" it smiled devilishly, and a giant gate sucked me into it.

I just then saw everything. I knew everything now. I knew things, but then I was taken out. I banged on it. "No! I need to go back in there! Everything was in there!"

Then I was taken back into reality. My arm burn and ached. I looked at it in horror. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone woke up. I looked at the center of the circle. "A-…Al?" I managed to choke out.

As I looked more closely at it, I realized something. The thing that I created was not even human. It was a disgusting thing. Izumi was beating it.

Winry ran to me. "Ed, what happened?!"

"I…I…I don't know. I was just in this thing and-"

"Ed, what did you do?"

"…I tried to bring Al back."

She stared at me, perplexed. "But your arm's gone. We have to go back!" she called to the others.

Then they stared. No one did anything. Winry helped me lean against a tree, and soon, wrapped up my stub, stopping the bleeding.

"Okay, so now what?" I asked.

"We have to go back, or else you'll bleed to death." She announced.

I looked into her deep blue eyes. They were so full of determination and…anger? Well, I guess I did almost kill myself.

Teacher transmuted some crutches for me out of some sticks, and we started back.

I guess I had fallen asleep, because I was resting in my bed. My room was exactly as I had left it, and everything seemed normal. I slowly shifted and stretched, but I soon noticed that something was off. I turned to see Automail instead of my arm, and then everything came rushing back.

I cried, but soon collected myself and faced the facts. Alphonse Elric was gone, and I, Edward Elric, can't bring him back, no matter how much I tried. He was gone.


End file.
